100 Tricks of an Illusionist
by Rexness613
Summary: This is a response to Wishing-Fires 100 theme challenge. Its about Zexion. I'll try to keep it under T. Its Humor, Drama and most everything in-between. No yaoi. One Chapter 74 : "You know what good for both sleeplessness and stress?" Zexion said quietly. "What?" He smiled. "Milk."
1. Introduction

**A/N: I'll try my best though i'm not sure how I'll do so... yeah. Heres my response to Wishing-Fires challenge. This is about Zexion in case you didn't know. This is exactly 100 words... minus authors note.**

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

He sighed, now slumping a bit. He was picked on, abused, underestimated, and called names by the other

members. He was now in the round room looking down at the newest member. Number 13, a wielder of the

Keyblade. The child's eyes looked empty. He wasn't surprised since the boy had no memories. He wondered if he

would be similar to his Somebody or if he would be as much of a pain to him, number 6 of the Organization, as the

others were. He would at least try to be kind to the young new recruit.


	2. Love

**Love**

Love. It was something he only half understood. He knew of the love between father and child, brothers,

sisters, mentor and apprentice, even master and pet, and he was quite intrigued by the kind between friends but,

true love though was beyond him. He shook his head and looked over at the little girl next to him.

"I'm sorry, Xion I do not know enough to say about love, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Said Xion troting away. Zexion shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a response to Wishing-Fires challenge. Xion asked Zexion about love and ran away. 100 words **

**precisely minus Authors Note.**


	3. Hate

Hate

He had thought Nobody's unable to feel but in this moment he knew

He was wrong. He felt hate now toward Axel, and Riku, and his replica. He also hated the fact he had been so

weak that he had been defeated. But that all amounted to nothing when Axel said,

"So sorry, Zexion, you just knew waaaaay to much."

In a voice seething with sarcasm. Zexion felt anger and hate and sadness that this was how he died. He

closed his eyes, giving up the fight. At least he'd fought well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AGGGHH sorry I went over a little but thats ok I'll do better, PROMISE.**

**OH by the way this is a response to Wishing-Fires 100 theme challenge. ;) KAY KAY**


	4. Vacation Day

Vacation

Zexion looked up to the piece of paper taped to the window and smiled. A vacation. He turned and headed to his

room. He hadn't had vacation in a while and he had gotten a new group of books in. This would be a good day. He

knew it. He wondered how number 13 would take it. He chuckled to himself but knew 8 could handle it. He suddenly

paused blinking. Was it strange that he addressed the other members by number? Nah. He shrugged

and continued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeahz i got 100 again! This is Wishing-Fires idea. Zexions thoughts on vacay-day. Enjoy ;D**


	5. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

He looked over at the young recruit from behind a book and a slate of silver blue hair. It seemed like only about

month or so ago he was barely able to walk, unable to talk and incapable of using the Keyblade he wielded. Now

he was excitedly chattering away to his close friends Axel and Xion about the "giant" Heartless he'd seen

on his way to mission which required magic and his always Keyblade. Zexion smirked. He was

growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAAAAwww the Organization should be proud of little Roxas. Off to kill Heartless and tear apart traitors.**

**You know you're touched, proud even. Zexion is X3. Review if you're proud of Roxas.**


	6. Troubles Brewing

Troubles Brewing

First it had been Vexen. Then Larxene. And Marluxia then Lexsaeus.

Axel, Sora, Riku, the Replica, the king, Donald, and Goofy. He was safe from Sora and co. They were on the upper

floors. Riku was approaching fast. Who knew what Axel would do, the traitor. The replica was to unpredictable to be

able calculate. Riku was too dangerous to keep alive, especially now with the King here, he had to be

elimanated. He knew without a doubt nothing but trouble was brewing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Zexion. If only he knew. If i had been Nomura i would have kept him alive. In fact I have a hunch on **

**the Orgainzation. They'll be back. I know they will. I SHALL BRING THEM BACK. IF YOUR WITH ME REVIEW OR DIE *EVIL LAUGH* i just love being mentally insane :3 .**


	7. First Encouter with an Animal

**A/N: Ok heres my depiction of little Ienzos first animal encounter. Its with kittens, the way I imagined it when **

**I first read the theme for chappie 7. You can pet the kitties, but only if you leave a review. ;3 100 words again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts, but I do own some cats.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kittens<strong>

He looked down at the two bundles of fur smiling. He wasn't hundred percent sure what they were he still liked

them. He knew what to do though, ask Even. The tall blonde was a bit busy so he waited quietly till he was done.

"Even, what are these little ones?" said Ienzo holding up the small fluffy things.

"Ienzo, those are kittens." Said the scientist raising an eye brow.

"Kittens. I like kittens." Whispered the young boy. And so he did.


	8. First Love

**A/N: WARNING: There is purposefully cute fluff in this chapter. Author is not responsible for any reactions to cuteness. Slight suggested Ienzo/Kairi 6yr old crush fluff. I didn't think I would do that well with this but now I'm not sure how I did review so I know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KingdomHearts, if I did Zexy would be alive. Demyx to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi<strong>

He would always remember that cute little girl with the blue eyes and the brown hair who always walked past the

castle on her way to school. He had only ever seen her from the other side of a wall, but still she had seemed like

an angel. Her name was Kairi. He remembered that one day she had suddenly vanished, disappeared but he would

always remember her as his first love. He would forever remember what she had meant, no matter what happened.


	9. First Crush

**A/N: Oh hai there! I was wondering where you were... Anyways I've updated and since I had little Ienzo last chapter, I decided to use Zexion this chapter. I wonder if anyone will figure out who "SHE" is and no she isn't of the Organization. GOOD LUCK GUESSING ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KINGDOMHEARTS or FINAL FANTASY**

**Quote today: "RUN, RUN! RUN AWAY!" -Demyx**

* * *

><p><strong>First Crush<strong>

He had only seen her once or twice at Hollow Bastion. She had hair that was waist length that was in a long braid

with a bow at the top. Her eyes were two green compassionate pools, her lips red, she had worn a beautiful pink

dress each time he had seen her, but he had never been able to speak with her. He sighed. He knew Nobodies

couldn't love, but what about crushs? Yes, this strange, beautiful woman was his first crush.


	10. First Tragedy

**A/N: Hi. Yeah sorry about that... got kinda stuck since I have no idea what happened when Zexion lost his **

**heart... Anyways, here is what I came up with. 100 words exactly. R&R, OR ELSE XP MWAHAHA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KingdomHearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>

He had just been with Even when tragedy struck. Heartless now surrounding him. He couldn't here the older scientists as the beings of the dark surrounded him it'd be over soon. He screamed.

"Even!" he had to answer. This couldn't be the end

"Ienzo! Don't worry I'm com-" he was cut off. The young boy couldn't see his mentor anywhere.

"Even!" Ienzo called out. No response. He yelled several times. Suddenly one of the beings leapt slashing at the place where his heart was.


	11. Parents

**A/N: Sorry if I made Ienzo sound a bit out of charcter. xp Thought of this and was like "LOL this is perfect **

**for ****next chapter" so yeah sorry about that. BON APPETITE ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KingdomHearts, but I do have parents. Yes they are still alive incase you were **

**wondering ;) .**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Needs Them<strong>

He had never had parents. Well for a small time but he couldn't remember them. To him "Dad" had always been

Even and the other scientists. "Mother", he wasn't sure what part a "Mother" played, but he was pretty sure

he'd live with out her. He had his mentor and the other scientists. He'd done fine without them. Parents. Who

needed them? Not that is was important but, still he wondered about one little thing…

"Even, what's a mother like?"


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: Rated T... FOR Too cuTe. Heres how I depicted a fear of the dark xp... did well cause I'm scared myself **

**8(... *Grabs flashlight and turns off lights*. You'll only get a flashlight if you review XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness<strong>

"…Even?" whispered a voice from the stool next to him.

"Yes, Ienzo?" said Even, slightly annoyed.

"…Do we have to keep it quite so dark for this experiment?" replied the young boy hesitating.

"Yes, Ienzo, it is vital we don't allow any light into this room during the experiment. If light were to come in now it

would ruin it and we would have to restart. Why?" as Even said wondering what this was about.

"…I'm afraid of the dark."


	13. Holding Hands

**A/N: No pairings despite the name. If you wanna join them you have to review. I went over a little this **

**time ****but oh well. ****I dunno what to put here... *shrugs and walks away***

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I Like You.<strong>

He chuckled to himself watching the three of them going down the hall. The two new recruits, plus Axel who

was getting dragged along behind. The younger ones had seen some people holding hands and asked about.

Axel had said it was something people who liked each other did. This was when Xion had said something which

almost caused the older run away.

"Well I like you guys." She had taken their hands and was now out on a mission with them.

This was something Zexion wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.


	14. Popcorn

**A/N: 100 words exactlly :3. This isn't Zexion/Xion but I guess you could call it fluffy if you realllllllllllyyy **

**squinted hard. Thanks all for reading and reviewing. Review and I won't reveal your position to Xion XP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Salty<strong>

He stared at the bowl of brown wide-eyed. It was burnt and drowning in butter. It was her first attempt and Xion

actually expected him to eat this. He looked up at her with the same horrified look.

"Well aren't you going to eat it?" Her eyes were shining. Did she have to look like that? He returned his gaze to the

"popcorn", picked up a less burnt piece, and ate it. It was the most disgusting thing he'd ever eaten.

"Well?"

"It's great."


	15. Cookies

**A/N: Arggggggggghhh, I went over. Sorry, anyways this isn't zexion/xion. Thank you ****MonMonCandie, and **

**Rani ****Mebe for reviewing. Fille des Reves, thank you for reviewing and adding my story to your fav list.**

**Thanks to yonet-chan and DragoncatKHfan for adding this to your favs. Enjoy ;3 .**

* * *

><p><strong>Cholatey Goodness<strong>

Oh dear. Her she came. With food. What had she done this time?

"HEY ZEXION! I MADE COOKIES!" she yelled. He sighed. Simply because he had a good nose didn't make him

good with taste too. Why didn't she understand that?

"They're chocolate chip, try one!" he sighed taking one of the gosh-darned-stupid cookies and eating it,

expecting the same torture as the popcorn he had eaten earlier. What he got was the best chocolate cookie he'd

ever eaten.

"How are they?" asked the girl eyes shining.

"Xion, these are the best cookies ever."


	16. Memories

**A/N: Did it,100 words. This is something I thought of out of nowhere, hope you enjoy. Reviews please ;) .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Designer<strong>

Memories. Zexion had many. Most connected to science and studying hearts, but these were not the ones he

cherished. When he reached back, he remembered, the trip to the planetarium. He had learned and seen much

there. He had become angry when the computer voice said that everything was a mistake. He knew, in his heart,

there was purpose. He didn't know who or what but someone or something had designed this. Somehow

in this there had to be, a intelligent designer.


	17. Tower

**A/N: Once again Castle Oblivion appears. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something Up<strong>

He looked up sighing. Something was up. Looking at the towers in front of him, he knew that even with the

Keyblade wielder here, there shouldn't be _six_ members in one place. There was something wrong as he stared at

the ominous castle in front of him, its many dark towers holding its 13 floors and numberless secrets. He couldn't

help wonder if those secrets contained something dangerous. Little did he know, as he went through the doors

heading to Castle Oblivions basement, how very right he was.


	18. Stripes

**Happy Birthday**

Zexion sighed. Some of the younger members, a.k.a 8, 9, 13, and 14, had insisted on having birthdays. The

Superior had said it was fine as long as he wasn't involved. It was his turn for torture. He opened the first four.

All of it had been junk. He had now reached 13s present. It was a bigger than the others, but also flatter. He

raised a brow and opened it. He smiled. It was a purple-striped suit with a matching tie. It wasn't a great new

book or one of 14s cookies, but it was the most thoughtful gift he'd ever recieved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: XD I LOVE THIS MENTAL IMAGE. Happy b-day Zexion. To send presents leave a review. You'll get **

**some ****of Xions cake too. It turned out that, while terrible with the things of teh microwave, she is a master of **

**all things ****oven. MOVE OVER XALDIN, HERE IS XION!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**


	19. Stars

**A/N: So I went over a little again. So shot mah. Yup its return of the planetarium. XD WOW I could make **

**this ****into a fanfiction. If thats what you people want, I'll make it into a oneshot. I have i a feeling that shall **

**soon I ****have a fiction on my hands. So if you want to know of teh trip to teh Planetarium leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts. I do own the Radiant Gardens Planetarium (Yes, I have named **

**it.).**

* * *

><p><strong>Planetarium<strong>

Ienzo looked up in awe as the skies swept past at unbelievable speed. The power of the sun and its distance,

how far space reached, it was almost to much for the tiny boy to contain. He was powerless against the wonders

of all the stars. How on earth could they be so big and powerful and yet be made of clouds of swirling gas? How

could they be so far and yet be seen from his tiny little excuse of a planet? He would probably never know but he

did now the dumb computer was wrong. Something this beautiful wasn't an accident, it was meant to be.


	20. Universe

**A/N: ARRGGGHHH I went over again x.x sorry... I cut it down to get it close to 100. No planetarium, just **

**Hollow Bastion. Enjoy ;3 .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts, but if my plans go through, I shall dominate the universe. Do you **

**think ****I could buy a psp with that o.o ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking<strong>

Zexion stared up at the night sky. It was after a mission to Hollow Bastion and he loved the stars, so he decided

that Saix could wait. He sighed. He rarely had moments like this. When he could escape the tortures of his life.

His eyes shot open. How big was the universe? He didn't know where the thought came from but there it was.

Though it couldn't be measured, it would always fascinate him. Yes, someday he'd explore it. Though Xemnas's

KingdomHearts was interesting, it didn't hold the wonder for Zexion that everything else out in The Expanse did.


	21. Princess

**The Number Seven**

Zexion couldn't help wonder. Was the number seven important? You saw it everywhere. It was supposed to

somehow magically be lucky. 7 was the second-in-command of the Superior. That's how many days a week had. Its 

_everywhere_. Something he had always wondered was, why must their be seven princesses. Their were many but

you _had _to have seven to unlock the door to the light. What was with the number 7? He would never know. Or

maybe Luxord… Nah. He smiled. He'd just keep a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This had shockingly little to do with Saix XP. Scared you didn't I. heh-heh hope you enjoyed**

**Disclaimer: I KNOW NOTH- wait, I mean, I OWN NOTHING**


	22. Do not Disturb

**A/N:... I have nothing to say...*Walks away***

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... SO DROP AND GIMME 20!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tired<strong>

Zexion sighed. At least once a day he was dragged out of his room. Today it was Axel who was screaming for him.

By KingdomHearts, that guy needed to stop hanging around children. He groaned as Axel yelled and pounded

louder, didn't he see the do not disturb sign on the door. Finally, he got sick of it and opened the door. The

annoying teen was gone, the sign on the floor, and Xigbar could be seen a short distance away with a nerf-paint-

ball-gun-thing smiling maniclly. Here we go again.


	23. Rejection

**A/N: Poor Zexion, so emo, so rejected. Review for some more of Xions cake.**

_**Todays Quote: When life gives you lemons, throw them make and demand chocolate.- Unknown Author.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reject<strong>

He groaned as he flopped onto his bed. He was covered with paintball paint, had bits of bug net in his hair, and

his clothes were singed. He had just been chased halfway through the castle, pelted with paintballs till he was

bruised and bleeding, had had firewalls set up in front of him, and finally managed to escape. He didn't know where

he was and didn't care. Several things were going through his mind. Why me? Why can't everyone leave me alone?

He sighed. He would forever be, the reject.


	24. Fear

**A/N: Got stuck so pulled the first which came to mind. If you want a heartless hat you must review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts, or any Heartless hats.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Worlds Weirdest Dusk<strong>

"Tell me you're not being serious."

"I AM! IT'S FRIGHTENING! I'M SCARED, SEE, FEAR!"

"There's probably nothing there, you do realize that… you do realize that, right?"

"NOOOO IT IS REAL!"

Zexion sighed. Demyx had come screaming banging on the door about a monster.

"I'm guessing you want me to go first?"

"Yes…"

Zexion entered, went to the closet, and found, a Dusk wearing… was that a Heartless hat?

"Well there was no monster, just the worlds weirdest dusk."


	25. Puzzle

**A/N: When I was a little kid I loved puzzles like this. Since in the manga you see Lexaeus doing puzzles, I **

**thought I'd pull that out and use it here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts or any puzzle franchises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ark<strong>

Zexion had known Lexaeus for a while. They both were mostly opposites, except in one area. Puzzles though, they

usually had to do simple ones. In fact they had just finished one today,Noahand the ark. He had heard the story as

a boy and had to wonder, if they lived in a mostly desert area… WHERE'D THE WOOD COME FROM! That a side he

liked the story, but though he liked the story, the puzzle was to simple and childish for his liking.


	26. Hunger

**A/N: Thanks MonMonCandie for giving me this idea ;P. I dunno y but I like Zexion Roxas friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Having A Sandwich<strong>

He was hungry and had decided to get a sandwich but there was one problem. When he looked in the kitchen,

there were Axel, Xigbar, and Roxas. Ok so Roxas wasn't a threat, but Xigbar was. He sighed. He was starving, he

hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and he was going to have his sandwich, but how. He smiled. No one was

stopping him from giving people nightmares. Several minutes later Xigbar and Axel could be heard screaming and

Roxas and Zexion were seen eating some sandwiches.


	27. Fast Food

**A/N: ... I haz nothing to say. *Walks away***

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese<strong>

"Chinese?"

"Yes, it's a language, a culture, and a very delicious type of food. We'll be getting the food."

"Ok." Zexion and Roxas had come across a world with pretty good technology. This world was also densely

populated to the point the members had to go in disguise. Thank KingdomHearts Roxas got him that suit for his

birthday. They had gotten surplus amount of Heartless on this mission and where taking a break at a Chinese

restaurant. They had just sat down and gotten there food when about 10 seconds later Zexion heard a muffled

shout from the seat in front of him.

"IBS GWEAT!" Zexion couldn't help but laugh.


	28. Horror

**A/N: XD SPIDERS. Poor Zexy, I know how he feels. Spiders are scary.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arachnophobia<strong>

There it was. Right there. Right in the middle of the floor. It was _huge_ it had to be at least three inches around. It

was the largest monster he'd had to fight all morning. It was truly horrifying. It was big, it was fuzzy, it was…

"Zexion it's just a spider. By KingdomHearts stop being such a girl."

Success! Demyx had arrived just on time. Now only to prompt him into a rescue…

"Just shut up and save me."


	29. Jigsaw

**A/N: Sorry if this is really sad... but I lost my cat today so thats been completely on my mind and I guess it **

**wiggled into my story... I've been reading my reviews and they've been a com fort so I'd like to thank **

**MonMonCandie and Fille Des Reves for their constant reviews. They've been a comfort and a blessing today.**

**Dedicated to my cat Kittengirl, who I've had since I was a kid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jigsaw<strong>

Remembering back he saw a fluffy calico cat, like the one that Xion was holding and chattering to him about. Its

name had been Jigsaw. He had found her, asked Even what she was, then asked to keep it. Even had been

against but he had taken it in anyway. He had only been ten. A year later he found out it had cancer. He had

waited as long as he could but in the end, he just couldn't stand to see it suffer anymore. He would forever

remember, Jigsaw.


	30. Photograph

**A/N: darn i went over... Well its been a while since I spoke of Ienzos parents so I decided to bring them in **

**here, its an overdue appearance. enjoy! Review if you can just imagine this picture in your mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely<strong>

He sighed. He held in his hand the last thing he had of them. He hadn't met his parents, all he had left was a

photograph. It showed a man who was a silverette, a girl with platinum hair woman of about 20 holding a tiny baby

who was himself. This was his treasure, his greatest secret, no one had never known of it, not even Even. He had

grown up fine without parents, ended up pretty happy in general, he had what he _guessed_ were friends, but that

didn't mean he wasn't lonely.


	31. Forgotten

**A/N: YAY 100 WORDS :D . Sorry for the wait. For a while I was to depressed to write, then writers block, **

**but ****here is the update! Review if you like Jules Verne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts or 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Favorites<strong>

Zexion smiled to himself and gave off a delighted giggle as he kneeled on the floor holding a precious, but long

forgotten item. He had found it, his favorite novel, _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. He loved Jules Verne's writings,

they were his favorites. He sighed, smiling, leaning back. Gosh, how long had he forgotten his beloved novel? He

held it close.

He walked away heading to his room, gleefully hugging his forgotten favorite to himself,smiling more than he had

in years. Nothing could ruin this.


	32. Wish

**A/N: YAY happy Zexy! Its been awhile since I had Zexion happy, all my chappies have been sad so heres a **

**breath of fresh air. Cookies baked by Xion go to the people who know the name of the islands hes at.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>

He sighed. It was two days after his "birthday" and it had been the perfect week. He'd gotten to spend a day in a

beautiful place, an island, read the whole day, and had gotten the bonus of finding his favorite novel, Xigbar had

been afraid of him ever since the sandwich incident, and he'd been at total peace. He sighed, laying down in the

sand, looking at the sunset. It was good to know dreams and wishes still came true. These were the happiest

moments of his Nobody life.


	33. Come Back

**A/N: HUH... updating alot lately o.o maybe its cause I took a little break for a while there... I used a pairing **

**here I originally didn't like, Zexion/Shion. A fluffy cliffhanger. Review to tell me what you think, cause even **

**the author is unsure. Went over a little... sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost<strong>

He was shivering, lost, looking for Xion, who was also at this forsaken place. It was an ice world. He gave sighed

with frustration. What, did he look like Vexen or something? He stopped and shivered. It had been a while since

he'd heard Xion and he was getting worried.

"Xion!" he thought he heard something.

"XIOOON!"

"Z-z-zexion." Her voice was so faint. He sat down beside the girl laying in the snow and held her.

"Easy Xion, come back. Oh God, don't let it be too late."


	34. Where Did They Go?

**A/N: ARGGHH I WENT OVER. Continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen<strong>

Vexen sat in his lab, worrying. It had been freaking six hours since he had seen Zexion. He looked at the door.

"Where did they go?" he stared at the door until he heard something behind him and turned around. It was

Zexion, he was covered with snow, it was clear that he had frostbite, he was holding Xion, she wasn't moving.

Zexion collapsed onto the floor as Vexen ran over to him.

"ZEXION, WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENDED, YOU BOTH LOOK NEARLY DEAD!" he yelled. They would need help.

Thank heaven they had gotten there at that moment, any later and… Vexen shivered. He didn't want to think

about that.


	35. Adventure

**A/N: HIYA! WOW I been updatin' quite a bit huh o-o' . So, review if you absolutely LOVE this mental image X****P .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Jungle<strong>

He looked around, grinning in a way that was only ever seen when reading an exciting adventure novel. He was on

a jungle world, like one of the ones he had read about. The mission could wait, this was to good of an opportunity

to miss. It was the perfect place for an adventure. A half an hour later Roxas walked through the Dark Corridor, he

had woken up late. He hoped Zexion wasn't mad. He looked over and saw Zexion running around, rambling to

some invisible partner, having an adventure.


	36. Father Figure

**A/N: ...I have nothing to say...*Walks Away***

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Change<strong>

He had always thought of Even as a father figure. The kindly older man had always looked after him, taught him,

trained him, and to a certain extent loved him, though the latter had always seemed to be difficult for him to show.

Vexen was a completely different story. He was grumpy, a little mean at times, judgmental, easily frustrated, and

harsh. Zexion sighed. What had happened to him, what had made him change. Zexion never said anything, but the

person inside him missed the only father figure it had ever had.


	37. Stranger

**A/N: HI! Sorry I went over a bit! This is Zexys second meeting with the HRBC. I figured their appearance **

**was overdue. Review if ****you ****like them. By the way, I wanna make some of these into full oneshots, which **

**ones should I do? Should I ****just do a full out fanfiction? TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Ninja, the Swordsmen, and the Crush<strong>

It was his second mission to his home world when he ran into a most interesting group. Two swordsmen, his

secret crush, and a girl who paraded around hyperly and called herself "The Great Ninja Yuffie". He was deeply

amused by the groups' reaction when they had seen him. His crush, her name was Aerith, had stood behind the

others smiling at him, it warmed him. Yuffie had attacked him. Leon, one of the swordsmen, apologized and

attempted an interrogation. Zexion had said nothing. The second man had watched him closely. He wouldn't

forget the day he met them.


	38. Technology

**A/N: YAY I GOT A HUNDRED! Merry Christmas... I think I'll take a break from fanfiction for a while. **

**OH YEAH VACATION TIME, now to get some books!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KingdomHearts. BUT WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Technological Toy<strong>

Zexion chuckled at Vexen's excitement at his new technological toy, as Xigbar called it. It was appropriate,

considering the cranky scientists reaction whenever he got a new piece of equipment. It was rare to see him giddy.

However, when he got a lead or new technological toy to play with or a test subject, that's what happened. He was

amused and played along with it happened, it was especially nice since it was one of the few exceptions when you

could get into his lab without him killing you.


	39. Magic

**A/N: HI THERE 8D! I'm updating again, and glad to be! I've missed this story... so here are the new **

**updates. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Magic of Magic<strong>

To Zexion, magic was all-important. He couldn't imagine life without. He used magic every chance he could. Fire

exhilarated him, ice spurred him, reflecting in the middle of the crossfire made him feel powerful, things flying at him

thanks to Gravity thrilled him, and even his illusions were a form of summoning magic which he could use at will.

Magic was the most important part of Zexion's life, to him, being without it was life being without an his arm. Magic

was magical to him by itself.


	40. Siblings

**A/N: ARGH I WENT OVER DX . Meh... I did this as a view of most of the organization places as a family, **

**may extend, or not ;p. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Siblings<strong>

Zexion raised a brow at the two teens beside him who had asked him the randomest question ever.

If the organization was a family, then who's who? Zexion wondered about this.

"Wouldn't Xemnas be the dad? He is our leader." Said Roxas. Zexion snickered.

"What would that make Xigbar?"

"Crazy uncle, duh."

"Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus?"

"Uncle, Grandpa, …. I have no clue."

"…me…" Demyx was the one who answered. "You're, you know, the second son of the family. You kinda hang

outside of everyone doing your own thing, trying to keep out of trouble."

Zexion raised his brows, hiding the warmth inside best as he could, he would've never thought to be accepted so

much as to be a sibling, let alone second son.


	41. Girl Next Door

A/N: This was fun to write ^^ . Its about Xion. Whether it Zexion/Xion is your choice, I really don't know XD .

Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl Next Door<strong>

He had always heard the term and thought "the girl who runs around, acting like the guys", he had always found

girls like this annoying until he had met one specifically. Two girls, each different, each equal to anyone in the

organization. There was Larxene, she was _exactly_ like the girls who had always annoyed him; snotty, loud, rowdy,

and egotistical. Then there was Xion; pretty, kind, but also strong, and resilient. He had always seen her as his,

Demyx and Axel's "girl next door."


	42. Amusement Park

**A/N: ITS CONEY ISLAND YEEEEAAAHH! YEAH-YEAH! I LOVE THAT PLACE XD OMZ I'M SO CHILDISH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts or Coney Island.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing<strong>

Zexion's jaw dropped. Demyx had done it. He'd found a Coney Island, I mean seriously, it was just _perfect_. All the

loops, the candy, and a _Ferris wheel._

"SOOOOOOOO! What'd'ya think." Said the said teen grinning at him.

"It's amazing."

_Wow,_ thought Demyx,_ that's the first time I've seen his eyes shine over something other than a book.  
><em>

Demyx smiled to see his friend so excited, so happy. Today was going to be amazing, he could feel it.


	43. Fighting For Whats Right

**A/N: This is Zexions veiw of KingdomHearts, and the Organizations goals. Its all I could come up with, I know, **

**pathetic DX I'm sorry... I tried. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>KingdomHearts<strong>

Zexion had been a child when had joined the organization, but he had understood. They would have to fight to

complete KingdomHearts. It was doing, no fighting, for the right thing, for what they needed. Those who got hurt

were the casualties, those who were left were the warriors, and this was their war, and he knew they'd win. He

was tired of the hollowness in his chest, right where his heart should be. He was fighting for what was right, there

was no doubt in his mind about it.


	44. Fire

**A/N: TECNICALLY, this IS related to fire :3 , cookies need to be baked on pan, pan is heated by FIRE, see? fire. **

**and no its not cheating X3. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Momma<strong>** Makes It Better**

She ran to the source of the scream she'd heard. It was Ienzos'. When she got there she saw him standing,

crying, holding his fingers. She kneeled next to him.

"Ienzo, were you into the cookies."

"no..." Ienzo replied sobbing. Sighing, she picked him up. He held his fingers in front of her face.

"Momma make it better?" she gave each finger a kiss and then walked towards the bathroom, Ienzo in tow, to

get bandages. Ienzo smiled. Momma makes it better.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I can nevereverever reply, I'm gonna test something, I orginally got the idea from my reviewer :3 <strong>

**Fille Des reves, please dun be mad for me using this idea, I can just never pm people DX . So, I'm gonna do**

**this, unless she gets mad, so , yup ^^ .**

**Reveiw responses:**

**Fille Des Reves: Thanx :D I didn't think I'd dunn that well, please don't kill me for using this... LOL XD I'm **

**always so jittery...**

**MonMonCandie: I agree, Xemnas is a jerk, and dun worry, my inbox is always full anyways. LOL**


	45. Soup

**A/N : O_O"" I think I'm getting addicted to Zexion/Xion... OH NO I'M BECOMING A FAN OF A PAIRING! **

**SAAAAVVVVVEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicken Soup<strong>

He'd been shivering, coughing, and sweating for the past few days, he was very sick. He gave off a shaky sigh,

he was so hungry but he couldn't see to walk. He heard someone at the door.

"Zexion…" It was Xion, she spoke very quietly, "I'm sorry if I'm waking you up, it's just you haven't eaten in a

while so I brought you some chicken soup." He could smell it now, it was _heavenly_. He managed to turn onto his

back and look over at the little girl. Worry just flooded off her in waves. She tilted his head up and feed him. It

was the best soup he'd ever had.


	46. Summer

**A/N: Another flat one, ugh I dunn likie-likie 8( . oh well, at least I got 100 ^^ .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Park<strong>

Zexion blinked. That hadn't happened before, ever. A group trip? Well that was weird, but like he would pass up a

break, even if a tiny one. It was just to the park. He smiled. He liked the park, everyone walked off and left him

alone to his reading, wasn't that wonderful? He sighed as he sat down. He was reading _Swiftly Tilting Planet_ by

Madeleine L'engle. It was the third time he'd read it, but he didn't care. He sighed happily. Hello long day of rest.


	47. Christmas

**A/N: T_T It was humanly impossible to cut this down from the original any shorter than this which is why it **

**is ****so over limit. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's <strong>**a Wonderful Life**

Ahhh Christmas. It could be set out in 14 sentences. Xemnas didn't care. Xigbar harped on everyone with his

wish list. Xaldin made fruit cake no one wanted. Lexaeus ALWAYS put the star on the tree. Zexion got either the

better presents. Saix, like Xemnas, didn't care. Axel got everyone presents, though usually they were useless or

not well thought up. Demyx got everyone presents which had good intentions but weren't always that great.

Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin went out and got drunk, o joyful. Marluxia was a big contributor to, well everything.

Larxene, well, lets just say she and Ebenezer Scrooge have a surprising amount in common. Roxas ALWAYS gave

everyone the best presents and received the best presents. Isn't it a wonderful life?

* * *

><p><strong>HI THERE! Sorry it took so long to update.<strong>

**REVEIW RESPONSES:**

**MonMonCandie: XD I WISH HE WAS YOUNGER TOO. Ienzo is very cute 83 and apparently fluffy too x3**

**Fille des Reves: Yup, that wasn't cheating at all :3 Mommy is the ultimate cure for everything and Ienzo is **

**the fluffiest person to have ever lived. Oh, and by the way, thanks for not shooting me XD this thing is great **

**to use!**


	48. Halloween

**A/N: Poor Zexion. Hes scarred for life X3 . Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Junkyard Dog<strong>

Zexion cringed at the question. It was about his first Halloween. Oh yes he remembered THAT clearly. He had

gone dressed as a magician. Half way through, he got lost, down an alley. What a perfect opportunity for the

Heartless right? Wrong. It had been the night the neighborhoods junkyard dog had gotten out, and guess who it

found. Like he had said, not the best memory-

"Zexion, you OK there? Your eye is are kind of twitching. Something wrong." Asked Demyx oh so innocently.

"It's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Sup ;3. Response time!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**MonMonCandie: Being babied much is very fun... and I think you have something there with the Xion nurse **

**thing 83 .**

**Fille des Reves: XD yay! Now I won't be the only obsessed fangirl shipping this crazy stuff. Cake is good...**


	49. Strawberry

**A/N: Don't ask me how I came up with this cause I don't know. I'm not a big fan of banana splits or **

**strawberries so... yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Banana Split!<strong>

Zexion grinned. It was his very favorite thing. Oh so yummy was his treat, he just couldn't wait, with its vanilla

ice cream so tantalizingly cold, its big bananas, and Zexion had done something a little unexpected since he was

a child, get a strawberry instead of a cherry. He was just as lost as the next guy as to why he got strawberries,

but like he would question his favorite treat! As it came ever nearer, Zexion anticipation quickly turned to

satisfaction as dived into his scrumptious treat.

* * *

><p><strong>ITS TIME FOR LETS RESPOND! WHERE WE RESPOND TO YOUR REVEIWS :D!<strong>

**MonMonCandie: Ive read books 7 and 8 times over '-' maybe thats just me. ITS SO COOOLLLDDDDD DX .**

**Fille des Reves: ^^ Hooray for reading outside.**


	50. Candy

**A/N: OMG I'M SORRRRYYYY! You people are probably gonna kill me... I'm not dead nor did I drop this fic. We recently reformated are computer. We backed up EVERYTHING, triple checked and we still lost **

**most everything, including my fics. I just got this bac and now I'm updating to tell you I WILL continue updating. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

Zexion shook his head. He was a fool for even considering this but after a day like today, he had absolutely nothing to lose. A week before he and Xion had had a talk about the best thing for days like this and she had told him that chocolate made everything better. He picked up a piece of said chocolate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey Zexion?" it was Roxas.

"Yes?"

"I heard you had a bad day... Hey, do you know wha-"

"Let me guess, choclate makes everything better."

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw Responses:<strong>

**Fille des Reves: I wanna try a bannana split too...**

**MonMonCandie: I agree, he probably would look a adorable... LOLZ**


	51. Library

**A/N: Again I'm sorry I haven't updated. I don't have a review response because I'm tired, on top of everything I've been sick lately ): . Reveiws would be greatly appreciated right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solace<strong>

The library, his sanctuary, his own place where he could go be alone and just read, read tell he knew everything. To most a library was a place to sleep, to study, or to escape into fantasy. Zexion sometimes slept in the library, but only when he was beyond exhaustion. He studied, not for any assignment, but so that he might learn more on hearts and how to regain them. Zexion did not have any wish for fantasies, when he read he wanted purpose. Libraries are many things to many people, to Zexion, it's a solace.


	52. Fly

**A/N: Its been awhile, but I'm doing better now. :) I'll be trying to update, sorry I haven't... Was in a famine for a while... But now I'm back!**

* * *

><p><strong>No, Just No<strong>

_ Were they insane? Completely mentally insane? _This was the first thing to come into Zexion's mind when he had heard he was being sent to Neverland. A place where it was a requirement to _fly_, something Zexion despised with a vengeance,

in order to get around. No, just no. ever since Zexion had been a child, he had hated heights, the main reason why he hated meetings, and flying. Let Xemnas react how he will. Let Saix rage. Zexion was NOT going to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**OurLordDisco:**

**LOLZ :D Glad you like it.**

**Anonyomous Reviewer:**

**Yes he does... LOLZ **


	53. Movie

**A/N: O_O Opps, went over... Meh I'm nerd, of the hopeless kind :P Saw Star Wars the other day and thought of this as soon as I saw the word movie XD Yep... This is something I would do. BTW, Am I the only one who thinks Xemnas is the true **

**Dark Lord of the Sith? Am I?**

** R&R Plz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nerd<strong>

"Star Wars I: Phantom Menace… what kind of movie is that?" Zexion asked Axel, raising a brow. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx wanted to watch "StarWars".

"The awesome kind! Believe me you'll like it." Demyx squeaked, obviously excited. Zexion sighed; he wasn't going to get out of this.

* * *

><p>"Ummm… Axel… doesn't that look like Interdiction…"<p>

"Yeah… I've thought of that."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Zexion had to hand it to Axel, Star Wars was pretty darn-<p>

"I knew it! I knew you were a nerd! Just like us! Lets go watch the next." Before Zexion could reply the three boys were halfway down the hall running to Axels room.

He sighed and shrugged. Oh well, what were you gonna do...


	54. Afraid

**A/N: -_-" I actually had a friend who was afraid of chickens... wow... R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chickens<strong>

"I can't believe it Zexion. I mean I never would have guessed it. I'm speechless."  
>"Demyx, shut up."<br>"I seriously can't believe it. I mean seriously who on this earth-"  
>"Shut up Demyx."<br>"Well I'm just saying you're probably-"  
>"Shut the heck up Demyx. Now."<br>"I can't. I mean seriously, who on earth is afraid of chickens?" later that day, Demyx was found screaming, supposedly delusional. That day he learned not to mess with masters of illusion. Even if they were frightened of chickens.


	55. Death

**No Fear**

Zexion had had many an irrational fear. Yet not once had he feared death. Not even as a child. It had never frightened him as it had so many others. All were heading towards it. It was unavoidable and hopefully painless. Sure there were many unfortunates who died painfully, maybe slowly. Zexion did not plan on this though. He would make sure he died quickly. Some would be frightened, perhaps disturbed by this if they did not know of his emotionlessness. Not that he cared. Death was simply not to be feared.


	56. Frozen

**Ice Cream**

"Ughhh…" Axel chuckled.

"Brain freeze." Zexion nodded, head pounding. It was the one thing he hated about ice cream. Brain freeze. Right now, his whole head felt like Vexen had hit it with his most powerful attack. Axel laughed.

"This is why I never eat or drink anything unnecessarily cold. It always ends up painfully. But of course you'd know that all too well." Zexion glowered at Axel. There were some days he liked Axel pretty well. Others… he would have no trouble torturing him at all.


	57. Speechless

**A/N: More new chaps :) R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Scene<strong>

Zexion gaped at the sight in front of him, strongly sensing he should run. Axel was laying on the floor wet, which was a frightening sight. Demyx was screaming for unknown reasons. Roxas just sat there, dazed. The saddest part: there were no signs a Heartless had done this. Water was all over the floor and the Gray Room was wrecked. Zexion turned just as Saix walked into the room. When he saw Saix he immediately portaled away. Zexion gulped, afraid for the others, knowing that someone would pay.


	58. Alone

**A/N: New chap... D8 Why did it come out depressing! ? ! Oh well... Hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul<strong>

Ienzo shivered in the corner of the alley. He shivered as the tears poured down. It had all crashed down on him. Several days ago his house, one of the best, had mysteriously caught fire. Everything had burned. He had been the only one to escape. He now lay

there, hugging the two things he had managed to save close to his chest. A picture of his parents and a book titled, _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. He had never been so lonely. The cold seemed to sink into his soul. A shadow came over him and Ienzo looked

up to see who it was. A strange tanned man with silver hair and golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Respones:<strong>

_**Yonet**: Glad you like it :D_

_**Timber Wolf of Purity**: LOL! YES!1! FEAR THE CHICKENS! ^^ Thanks for all the great comments._


	59. Door

**A/N: **THATS RIGHT! I AM STILL ALIIIIIVVVVEEEEE! Sorry . Things haven't been good for so long... but I'm back! I AM FINALLY BACK! SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I

FEEL MEAN! But the good news is I HAVE NEW KITTY CAT :"D A little tortishell named Ahsoka. (After Ahsoka Tano from Star War: the Clone Wars) SHE SOOOOOO SWEET

AND LOVING :"D Shes just a little baby and she showed up on yesterday :) So yup I'm back and better than before!... lets hope it stays that way.

_**CROSSOVER/SPOILER ALERT: THIS CONTAINS FACTS FROM THE VOCALOID FANDOM. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE YOU WILL NOT **_

_**UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON. THIS IS A NON-KH BASED CHAP. Thank you for reading and understanding.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderland After Alice<strong>

Zexion looked through his Lexicon carefully, leafing for a specific entry on Wonderland. In front of him was a door with a red Spade on it. He was in Wonderland when he

found it. He'd read of a similar phenomena before in a book about an odd mystery case in which several people had gone missing. Five to be technical. Before which each

had reported blood curdling nightmares. Oh! There it was. While he read he sensed a presence behind. He turned to see a sword still dripping with blood.

"_I'll get out. I will."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review respones:<strong>_

_**Filles des Reves:**_:D I FEEL SO LOVED EVERYTIME YOU COMMENT lol :") Also think you'll like one of my upcoming chapters :) Lol, all true... all true... Thanks for the reviews!


	60. Study

**A/N:** *Headdesk* Crap... there was no physically possible way to make this longer (-_-) Eh well, it multiple updates so I reconcile. In other news, George Lucas SOLD

EVERYTHING he had to Disney OWO You know what that means? KINGDOM HEARTS STAR WARS LEVEL TWT THAT'D BE SO AWESOME O_o But then my Xemnas Sith theory

would be correct O_O And that scary o-o So... now Disney has Lucasfilms and Marvel. Also interesting idea. Huh, wonder where things will go from here.

I LOVE TORTIES 8"D

* * *

><p><strong>Useless Recon<strong>

Zexion sighed. Another mission to a new world meant another study session. Despite whatever Saix had burned into his own head, their _were_ in fact books left over from

when the worlds were connected. He sighed, despite all the studying and proof, Saix would not let him out of recon. It was still worth a shot though.


	61. Battlefield

**A/N: **Well this was fun to write :3

R&R: an authors way of saying "I don't know what to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Check!<strong>

Zexion had always been better suited for recon, espionage and research. Physically, he'd never been astounding, but there was one battlefield which always came easily.

"Check and mate." Zexion smirked very cheekily.

"Dang it Zexion! I'm never playing chess with you again!" With that Demyx stomped out to complain to the others about how "Zexy was sooo mean" and "Was way too

smart". He sighed, there went the last member willing to play chess with him… even Lexaeus had quit! It was the end for chess... or was it?

"Oooo Luxord! You wanna make a bet that…"


	62. Cold

**A/N: **WHATS THIS? A POSSIBLE FANFICTION? Okay now in seriousness, MonMonCandie was almost right. But I was ACTUALLY thinking of Hoth, the ice world from Star

Wars. I've decided it was EXACTLY that. So guys, should I make this a fic? One shot or on going? Shall it be about Zexion or someone else? I REALLY WANNA KNOW! Of

course I'll be the main decider but I also want to here from you guys :) Should I make this into a fic? Or shall it stay as is?

* * *

><p><strong>Echo Base<strong>

Zexion jumped at the name of the new world he and Xion were visiting. Hoth. He walked over to where Axel and Demyx were sitting, talking about nothing in

particular.

"What is it Zexion?" Said nobody then showed him the mission for himself and 14. Axel mouth fell open and he rose a brow. Demyx who was reading the note over Axel

shoulder nearly fell back. Axel and Demyx looked bewilderedly from the note, to each other, to Zexion, and back to the note. In one moment, none of them were sure who

they were working for anymore.


	63. Puberty

**A/N: **I know... I'm terrible... I need to update more... and do better. Things have really been against me recently as far as writing. That and I'm gonna start to my stories

because I can't stop and they're to good to leave alone. This is all I could pull out of my imagination... I know its sorry but yeah... And to all the great readers out there... I

promise, I'll try better next time...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel and Unusual<strong>

One of the worst things being a Nobody brought was slowing of age. Ok… not for most, but for Zexion, it was a nightmare. This was because he had become just as he'd

gone into puberty. Thus for _ten _years, he'd been going through puberty. For Zexion, puberty really was, cruel and unusual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Responses:<strong>_

_**Timber Wolf: **_Thanks so much! I'm excited get started on it! Think I'm gonna do a little planning (OUCH) before I start. Here goes nothing!

_**Schemer of**_** Oblivion: **SO MUCH LOVE XD Thanks for everything its good to have another reviewer! Glad you enjoy the fic!


	64. Look-A-Like

**A/N: With all the new revelations from 3Ds... I can't help wonder if who they became was ripped away. Its a really sad thought, and though I haven't played I've **

**read online and can't help but wonder...**

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody That I Used To Be<strong>

Zexion had heard of different "look-a-likes". Doppelgangers, twins, and so many other things to describe similar people. For Zexion, the closest he could think of for such a

thing was himself, at least, as Ienzo. Himself yes, yet not so. Connected like a doppelganger, exact as a twin, a "chip off the old block"…. Well erm... a new one really.

Except because he'd been so young... there wasn't as much reference and Zexion help wonder... if when gained his, if he would lose himself. If he'd be ripped from what

he'd come to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Responses:<strong>_

_**S****chemer of**** Oblivion: I am... here... jus-just wait a sec... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now :D**_

_**Axelkin: Haha :) I agree with all of it. Especially about nerds! Ya know... about Zex versus Lux... that just might have to become a fic... Illusions... or Time... hm**_

_**Ender The Time Lady: Indeed it is XD**_

* * *

><p><em>Is it worse to die... or be forgotten?<em>


	65. Random

**A/N: Went over again o"(-_-o") Darn. I agree with Zexions social views, but not his view of White Mushrooms :"D I LOVE White Mushrooms 83**

* * *

><p><strong>White Shrooms<strong>

Zexion wasn't mean… just antisocial. Antisocial means that you don't like being social. The most social thing that can be done outside of sexual conduct was hugs. Zexion

was nice, but he freaking _hated_ hugs. His bubble was precious very precious… and this was another reason for him to hate Wonderland. Why? Mushrooms. Overly friendly

mushrooms. Overly friendly mushrooms who seemed to have no concept of bubbles and were attracted to unfriendly angsty antisocial teens. Then again, what're going to

do… especially when there are three White Mushrooms on you. Thus were the long days of missions to Wonderland. He blamed it on Luxord but since he couldn't prove it,

he just have to push the little disgustingly cute plushies away and deal. Or start hugging, whichever came first.


	66. Mentor

**A/N: S:DKLHSDNDCNSJHDKHE YAAAAAAAAAAY I UPDATED :D TWO chapters :D Hooray! Ummmmmmm... hi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Friends, One Word<strong>

When Ienzo had suggested they continue the experiments it hadn't been out of rebellion. He hadn't even known Ansem had said no. At seven he hadn't known of Evens' hours of debate against continuation. He'd entered just wondering what was going on. He hadn't meant to enter just as Xehanort sighed asking once more if they should keep going. Wasn't his fault Aeleus happened not to be their. When he answered he'd been to young to know the implications. So when he said "Yes", how was he supposed to know he'd broken two of his mentors with one stone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Responses:<strong>_

_**Leila: Ummm... Okay then...**_

_**XxCrimsonOblivionxX: Yay I love all your cookies :D Lol thanks! I know what you mean XP**_

_**Axelkin: All true haha! MUSHROOM HUGGERS UNITE!**_

_**Rosialette001: :D YAY so many reviews :D YES IT'S AERITH (should've said that two years ago...), D: Someday I swear I'll work on the planetarium. Hope it lasts too :D**_


	67. Skilled

**A/N: Blargh. They both go over -.- Oh well, an updates an update :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Prankster<strong>

Skilled illusionists had to keep quiet or else life got boring. If they weren't, then someone might begin to suspect that it was not, in favt, Demyx the Clutz who had broken the vase. That Larxene hadn't been the on to trip Axel… **this** time. That Roxas hadn't stolen the cookie. That Marluxia wasn't the one to put up a magic barrier to make Demyx stop playing. That Luxord hadn't hidden Xigbars paint ball gun. So of course Zexion was quiet. In order to get by he had to be. Cause nobody suspects the bookworm wallflower of snatching Xions diary for important gifting (NOT crush, not at all), reasons… yet.


	68. Swordsman

**A/N: True story. Like, definitely.**

* * *

><p><strong>Samurai<strong>

Though Roxas solemnly wielded the light, despite Xions natural talent, even with all Xemnas' power, Saix had always seemed the picture of a swordsman. The face, hair, the serenity in life, yet ferocity in battle, utter seriousness alongside undying loyalty. There was no denying it, at least in Zexions mind. Saix was a natural Samurai. He didn't even like the guy. Saix reminded him of an angry blue werewolf. Yet he still had his respect. He had all the original members respect, Axels friendship, Demyxs fear, and the rest were loyal to his orders. Saix was certainly a samurai.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Responses:<em>**

**_Timber Wolf of Purity: Completely flawless :P Glad you think so! Thanks :)_**

**_ChibiYukioOkumura: YUSH._**


	69. War

**A/N: *Sigh* I remember when I did this all those 5 years ago... Awesomest. Series. Ever :,D Went over a little... b-but I just didn't have a choice! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Clone Wars<strong>

Zexion paused. Then again, so had everyone else. It was that awkward pause born of the need for a new topic.

"So… Star Wars… are just movies or…" Demyx asked, shrinking into the couch.

"Nah there's… books." Axel rubbed the back of his head wondering why he'd paused while Zexion nodded as he planned to look into it.

"Ummm… there's a cartoon coming out soon. I was gonna watch it." Roxas suggested carefully.

"Really? When?" Asked Demyx.

"Ummmmmm…" Roxas pulled out his phone and immediately stiffened at what he saw. Axel frowned.

"Did we miss it?"

"No. It's on, like, **NOW**." A mad rush then ensued, and shortly afterward, awesomeness.


	70. Light

**A/N: IIIIII LIIIIIIIVVEEEE. And come bearing three new chapters :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Tight<strong>

He sighed. As much as he tried drowning out Xigbars laughter… he couldn't.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A NIGHT LIGHT. OH DARKNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE. A NIGHT LIGHT. AHAHAHAHA…" Zexion ground his teeth.

"Yes… it's a night light…" He grinned mirthlessly. " Amazing how deductive skills have grown in the week I've been here." Xigbar tried to stop laughing but just couldn't. Zexion on glared at him, trying to figure out how to shut the annoying sniper up… and remembered that Vexen had shown him he could trap people in books.

* * *

><p>"Guessing he didn't stay trapped?" Roxas asked wincing.<p>

"No… no he didn't…"


	71. Animals

**A/N: First part...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescuer<strong>

"Ummmmmm…. Not that I don't love the fact we're getting a cat. I mean I do love cats but… when, how, and why?" Zexions voice was high and cautious as he asked Demyx, hand motioning to the cat as he spoke. The cat looked unsettlingly like Jigsaw and he wasn't entirely sure they were allowed to have pets. Even a cat as lovely as this one. Demyx looked up, beaming.

"This last week at Twilight Town! He was all skinny and stuff and I saved him!" Zexions brow furrowed.

"Saved?" Demyxs eyes slid away. Zexion crossed his arms and waited.


	72. Shopping

**A/N: SECOND PART :DDD WITH A BIG BANG THEORY REFERENCE! Also I went over... Sorry DX**

* * *

><p><strong>Zazzles<strong>

"Well… I was supposed to be shopping and there was these guys…"

"Guys?"

"THEY DIDN'T SEE ME! And I turned the corner, by the way they were running off when I saw them." Zexion rolled his eyes

_Could've mentioned that earlier…_

"But this little guy was laying there, I guess they'd beaten him up and I brought him here and SAVED HIIM!" Ending the sentence with an excited "ta-da" in his voice. Zexion nodded and not sure how to continue decided to ask the one thing he'd been actually wondering about.

"So whats his name?"

"Zazzles. I was gonna name him Herman von Helholms but he IS SO ZAZZY." Zexion had been going to argue the point but then looked down and saw the fabulously sassy contentedness on the cats face and nodded.

"Zazzles it is."


	73. Sleep

**A/N: Well, I'm managing to update with in the month. MUST BE GOOD RIGHT :D *Gets suspicious and knocks on wood***

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnia<strong>

Zexion sighed. He was laying on his bed eyes closed, covered by his blankets, and yet he still couldn't get to sleep. He had been like this for a while. His eyes opened as for the thousandth time accepted he was a night owl. He didn't know why but staying in his room didn't seem worth it tonight. He got up heading to the library like he always did when something was wrong. When he opened the door he was shocked to meet eyes with Xion.

"Uh-um." He started, realizing he was in his pajamas. In front of Xion. Xion blushed and glanced away.

_I blew it in one fell swoop._ Zexion thought mournfully. Then Xion began to speak.


	74. Milk

**A/N: Did I mention two chapters ;D No? Wait really? Oh... Never mind...**

* * *

><p><strong>Owlishly<strong>

"I'm sorry, its just I'm kind of a night owl and things have been a little stressful." Zexion straightened.

"Really? I'm a bit of a night owl myself. So whats stressful?" His voice had a hint of concern.

"Its Saix…" She proceeded to tell him about Saix's berating attitude, him sitting next to her, trying his best to listen. As he did so, he had a sense that she wasn't telling him everything, but didn't pry. When she was done there was a silence.

"You know what good for both sleeplessness and stress?" Zexion said quietly.

"What?" He smiled.

"Milk."


End file.
